


To Belong

by spiteful_gremlin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Maribat Bio Dad Bruce Wayne Month, Protective Alfred Pennyworth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiteful_gremlin/pseuds/spiteful_gremlin
Summary: Alfred saw this mess coming and decided he should supervise Marinette's ✨character development✨This is the same story as before, but I changed my username and had to repost due to some idiots I know finding it and givin me a heart attack.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alfred Pennyworth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 58
Kudos: 253





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette had always wanted a loving family, and for a while she had it, but that didn’t last. She grew up knowing that her Maman (Sabine) and Papa (Tom) weren’t her biological parents. They had always been very open about the fact that just because she wasn’t their child by blood, she was no less their child. Her birth mother had been Sabine’s sister, Nya's, daughter. Nya had died minutes after naming her daughter. 

Marinette’s father on the other hand was Bruce Wayne, who she met when she was 7. After she met him, she started staying every summer at his manor with her adopted brothers, Dick and Jason, along with their butler/grandfather (Alfred), who she affectionately called Grandpa Alfie whenever she was in trouble or wanted to act innocent. 

She continued to stay at Wayne Manor every summer until she turned 10. Now, she knew her father was Batman, and her brothers were heroes as well. She was a great detective and overall spy. (She did learn from Alfred after all.) Marinette never did tell them she knew thought, instead choosing to use it to her advantage for teasing and causing chaos. When the summer of tenth birthday came to an end Alfred pulled her to the side and crouched down to her level. 

Alfred: “Little Star, I need you to know that no matter what you will always try and do your best.”

Marinette: “No problem Aflie! I’m gonna miss you so much!”

A: “I as well Little Star, I put a burner phone in your backpack with my number on it and I want you to call me at least once a month, but weekly would be preferable.”

M: “Of course! I will keep you updated on my life and you can help me learn to cook!”

A: “It would be my pleasure Little Star. I have a friend in Paris that I want you to meet eventually. I will contact him to see when you two could talk, as it would be beneficial.” 

M: “I hope he’s as nice as you are!”

A: “I assure you he is.”

Alfred smiled looking at the girl, knowing she would do great things very soon. The next day Marinette boarded the plane and was sent back to her Maman and Papa, away from her Dad and his clan.


	2. Chapter 2

After Marinette arrived back in Paris she immediately sent an email to her family in Gotham confirming she’s safe and back home. Her brothers sent back enthusiastic but short replies, Alfred sent a loving email back reminding her to keep safe and not forget to call, while her father sent her a single sentence back. “I’m glad you got back safe. -Dad” Normally she would have noticed and questioned how insincere his message was, but currently, she was tired. 

Over the next month, she traded emails with her family and called Alfred every Sunday. After a month, her father stopped replying to her emails, it wasn’t sudden, but a gradual stopping, slowly answering less and less, until he just no longer replied. Marinette noticed, but after talking with Alfred that week, she decided that he must just be really busy. Her brothers continued to write back weekly and Alfred still called, but slowly Dick did the same thing as Bruce. He slowly stopped replying. Jason never wavered in his replies and always adored emailing his “Pixie Pop”. Until he stopped. His wasn’t slow, no this was swift, emailing one day, stopping the next. This threw her off as he was the sibling she was closest to. When she mentioned it to Alfred she found out why.

A: “ My sweet Little Star, I’m so sorry. Jason was killed.”

The moment she heard the message she hung up the phone and started crying. She couldn’t talk to her Maman and Papa, cause they had left for a date, leaving her home alone. She decided to try and call Bruce but he hung up on her before the phone had wrung for the second time. She tried Dick but his phone number said it was out of use. So finally she decided to email Alfred seeing as she couldn’t calm herself down enough to talk clearly. While she waited for his reply she started thinking about how her father and oldest brother didn’t even think to tell her about Jason’s death and she couldn’t contact them at all. 

After emailing Alfred back and forth for the next hour Alfred suggested she go and finally meet his friend in Paris. After she found the address she decided to go and visit. She left a note for her parents, telling her she was meeting Alfred‘s friend. When she arrived at the address she found it to be a massage parlor and knocked on the door. She was quickly greeted by Master Fu, and he explained he knew Alfred from fighting together in WW2. He then went on to explain the Miraculous and that Alfred had used Dussu, the peacock kwami’s, broach. After talking with Master Fu over tea, about the history of the miraculous and his friendship with Alfred, she was much calmer and walked home. 

She started to visit Master Fu every other day after Tikki informed them that she was a true ladybug soul, and she should be her chosen. When she informed Alfred that Sunday he congratulated her and told her to stay safe and call if she needed anything. She started trading to be a hero and it helped the loneliness she had from her family in Gotham. She had been informed that her Dad had recently adopted another child, their old neighbor, Tim Drake. While her family in Paris still was there for her they were always busy with the bakery or other things, leading her to raise herself and spend more time with Master Fu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a filler chapter to get some info in before the plot picks up! Have a great day!

3 years later...

Hawkmoth appeared and the first thing Marinette said that Sunday on the call was, “Is it genetic?” To say Alfred was surprised would be a lie, but he thought she would start her heroics with her father, rather than with magical gods. They discussed if she should inform her father, but ultimately decided against it due to him still being absent in her life. When Marinette asked if she should call the Justice League for help, Alfred reasoned that it would be near-impossible to defeat an akumatized Superman or Wonder Woman. As they continue to talk about their week he mentioned she had recently received another brother, this time by blood, to which she replied, “Wow, maybe he just didn't want a girl.” 

After they finished their call Marinette decided to add some parkour to her workout routine, which had already included gymnastics, self-defense, and mixed-martial arts. While Chat Noir was an adequate partner, he lacked training, which she has had for many years now. She decided to talk with Tikki about holders and try to understand their dynamics.

M: “Tikki, how did Master Fu decide who would be my partner?”

T: “I don’t know his exact technique, but I do know that you are a true holder for both the ladybug and black cat miraculous, which means you're a perfect Great Guardian. Master Fu will train you for guardianship soon, and it will help you hone your powers outside of your suit.”

M: “What do you mean powers outside of the suit? I thought I could only do magic, and stuff when transformed?”

T: “No, you can do creation-based magic, along with destruction-based magic naturally, but once you start training you will get better at them, and when you use other miraculous you may be able to use their powers outside transformation.

M: “Ok, that's news to me, but it's cool I guess. Is Chat a true holder to any miraculous?”

“I’m sorry Marinette, but unfortunately he isn't, and they may cause some issues in the future.” Tikki sighs looking downcast.

M: “Hey, that’s fine, but can you explain that a little more so I know what I’m dealing with?”

T: “Of course! Chat is the closest to a true black cat, but since you are the true black cat, he won't be as compatible as you are with me and Plagg’s miraculous. Because of this, we just have to monitor him to make sure Plagg’s destruction doesn’t corrupt him.”  
M: “What would happen if he gets corrupted?”

T: “Any possessive and negative thoughts about you or others could be amplified to the point of madness. And that could cause issues if you know him as your civilian self, as he could become infatuated with you and not know why. So once we see he is going too far, we must take away his miraculous, before he hurts you or helps Hawkmoth.”

“Okay.” Marinette sighs, “That makes sense, but I’m getting really tired, so I think I’m gonna go to bed, and tomorrow after school, we can figure out patrol and stuff. Goodnight Tikki.”

“Night, Marinette”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I wanted to clear somethings up/ explain some things for later.  
> ~ Marinette will not be attracted to Adrien, but will she him as a friendly acquaintance. Like in many other fics, will become infatuated with Marinette/Ladybug.  
> ~ Because of how Alfred introduced Marinette and Master Fu, Marinette will be more aware and will have any easier time getting needed information. While the identities are still going to be ket a secret, it will know be because Marinette doesn't want Chat to know it's her because of the possibility of him going crazy about her. The kwami will answer her questions and tell her information before she needs it, cause she is the Great Guardian (in training.)  
> ~ Lastly, I'm thinking of making the Waynes Batbros-only, and having Cass, Steph, and Babara be close family friends, but I want to know what ya'll think, cause I'm also good with making the girls adopted. (If they are adopted, that means more angst.)


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was a Monday, which meant school for her, and to say she was tired would be the understatement of the century. She had already consumed 2 16 oz. of straight espresso and was not going to deal with ANY bullshit her class decided to pull today. So when she is pulled into an alleyway by a 10-year-old, who looks just like her, but with sharper features and a darker skin tone, she is not amused. With a katana pointed at her neck she simply disarms the child, judo flips him, then tells the tiny thing to meet her at her bakery after school. The child looked at her with a mixture of surprise, awe, and disbelief. He simply nodded while she walked away, simply muttering about brothers, school, and a need for coffee. Once she arrived at the class and greeted everyone curtly, she sat down at her seat and decided to process what just happened. 

Once school ended she started walking to the bakery, texting Alfred that she had met her newest brother and that he will want to figure out a way to deal with him discreetly, and that he would be home by dinner. Once she arrives at the bakery, she notices the child sitting at a corner 2 person table with a tea. After dropping off her bag behind the counter and grabbing one of the many tranq darts she has around the bakery and apartment, as one does, she sits down in the empty seat in front of him. 

?: “So you're my older sister…?”

M: “ Yes, I do believe so. My name is Marinette.”

?: “Damian. What is your opinion on our father’s strays he has picked up? Does it not bother you that our rightful inheritance is being taken by these imbeciles!?

M: “Do you know why I’m In Paris instead of in Gotham?”

D: “No, I only know about you because Mother made me read on any enemies and allies I may have as an heir to our father.”

M: “Which one am I to you?”

D: “I have not determined yet. So why are you isolated from our father and his wards?”

M: “I had been very close to Jason, our second adopted brother, and the summer of my tenth birthday, they sent me to my adopted parents, and they slowly stopped communicating with me. First Dad, then Dick, but Alfred would always call on Sundays to keep me updated on our family and so he could learn about my life. Then Jason was murdered by the clown. I didn’t find out until that Sunday when Alfred informed me that my favorite brother was dead. Then I found out that Dad had adopted Tim, even though Jason had just died. I was never mad at Tim, just Dad. I will probably try and send Tim an email or try and reach out. But, back to what happened. 3 years after Tim arrived, I received news of another brother, which would be you.”

D: “That was not what I was expecting… do you know of our fathers… activities?”

M: You mean his nightly escapades as a nocturnal furry? Oh ya, I’m the daughter of the world's greatest detective. I figured it out at age 7, after a month. So now am I an ally or an enemy?”

D: “I believe Ally, for you are obviously my sister with how well you can defend yourself, and your superior blood is very easy to see. I do have some more questions though.”

M: “That is no issue brother, as long as you answer some of my questions in return.”

D: “I believe that can be arranged.”

M: “Okay, how did you get to Paris?”

D: “I hacked the zeta tube in the Batcave so that it was silent and would not log any trips to Paris. Why are you so good at defending yourself?”

M: “I have been training every day since I was 10, in addition to being a hero in Paris.”

D: “Really, you are becoming more interesting, sister.”

M: “(*sarcasm) Why thank you, brother. Does Alfred know you are here?”

D: “No I did not inform him, but he does seem to know all so I do believe he is aware. Does the Justice League know of what's happening in Paris?”

M: “No, my partner is not trained and I can’t defeat an akumatized Superman or Wonder Woman by myself. The only people outside of Paris that know are you, Alfred, and me. The mayor blocks our news from the rest of the world because tourism is very important for our economy. What are your interests?”

D: “I enjoy wielding different blades, though katanas are preferable. I did enjoy interacting with the animals before they were slaughtered back in the league. I think I enjoy sketching, but I have only done it once before Mother found it and took it away. How do you feel in regards to our adopted siblings?”  
M: “While I’m still mad at Dad and Dick for abandoning me, I’m not mad at Tim, in fact, I’m glad he got out of his horrible home and now has stability. He is pretty smart from what I researched *cough* hacked *cough* on the internet. I might try and reach out to him without Dad and Dick finding out, so if he asks you about me could you tell him about me?”

D: “I believe I can handle answering the imbecile’s questions briefly. *in quiet/insecure tone* If Father prefers his strays more than his blood-children will he send me back to that horrid woman? We aren’t close and it feels like he is just waiting to rid himself of me.”

When Marinette heard her stubborn brother break his facade to act his age and show emotion, she knew how important this was to him. It broke her heart to see anyone with insecurity so close to her own. 

M: ”Absolutely not. He will not get rid of you or send you back to your horrid mother. I’ll have Alfred make sure, and if you ever need a place to stay, you are always wanted here. Okay?”

Damian surprised Marinette by hugging her and she returned the hug just as tight.

D: “May I visit again? I quite enjoy speaking to you.”

M: “Of course you can, just please inform Alfred, he worries.”

D: “I can do that”

M: “Can you hold on for a moment. I need to quickly grab something.”

After receiving a positive response, Marinette ran quickly to her bedroom and grabbed an empty sketchbook, some extra drawing pencils, and an extra burner phone Alfred had given her. After putting them in a custom black cross-body bag she had made for her design brand, MW, she hurried back to Damian and gave him the bag.

M: “Open it in private when you get home so as not to raise suspicion.” 

After saying goodbye, they parted ways. When Damian got home and finished talking to Alfred he went to his room to open his gift. Inside he found a note that read: “Welcome to my family little one. I made this bag as a prototype for my brand MW, (don’t tell anyone, it’s a secret) and I put some sketching supplies for you to see if you enjoyed it, because I doubt Dad will have anything creative at the manor. If you want to, you could ask Alfred to speak to me on our weekly call, but I put a burner phone with my number programmed inside the bag, so you could call or text whenever. I’ll always be open if you need to talk. ~Your loving sister” If the rest of the Waynes questioned why Damian now seemed protective over his bag and was only cordial to Tim, they didn’t mention it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter, because it's manly dialogue. Damian is acting human! Yay! Tim and Damian will still not be best friends, but they won't argue and hate each other as much. Jason is coming next chapter! 
> 
> It makes me so happy to read and respond to the comments! I love interacting with ya'll and its so cool to hear what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday started completely different yet Marinette got pulled into an alley again. Yesterday after Damian left she had talked with Tikki about patrols, and they decided to do it Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, that way they still got out to interact with Paris, but they weren’t expected to help with non-magic crimes. Once they finished talking and she relayed the information to Chat, she went to bed around 9 pm due to such an exhausting day. When she woke up, she went and did her exercise routine, showered, and overall got ready for the day. This morning she was well-rested and felt like she could deal with the world.

Boy did that change fast.

She had decided to walk to school early, like 30 minutes early, thinking she could socialize with her friends when she got there. Nope. Instead half-way through she was pulled into the SAME alley. She should probably stop walking by it at this point. What she did not expect to see was her dead older brother. Ya know cause he's DEAD. When she got over that fact she had enough sense to speak.

M: “Jay weren’t you dead?”

J: “Ya Pix, but f**king Talia Al Ghul decided to kidnap me from the hospital I walked to after I had gotten out of the grave. I just got my memory back, but when I had gone to Gotham no one knew who you were. So, of course, I went to spy on the manor and I see Replacement and Demon Spawn, like when the h*ll did he adopt them?!”

M: “First of all Jay get your head out of your a**, Tim is not your replacement. He got adopted after you died and got out of a neglectful house. Wanna know the best part? He found out Dad’s ID and black-mailed him into letting him be Robin!”

J: “Hold up Pixie Pop! You know about the night activities!”

M: “Duh. Of course, I know Bruce spends his nights as a furry, and you and Dick both wore traffic light costumes and underwear out every night. I’ve known since I was 7. You guys weren’t that secretive.”

J: Oh…”

M: “Second, Damian is not that bad, he's worried Dad will do the same to him as he did to me.”

“What did he do to you? Jason growls out.

M: “Right before you died he and Dick stopped talking or communicating with me. Dad did it first and Dick did it like 2 weeks later, and I haven’t seen or talked to them since. Don’t worry Alfred calls me every Sunday and Damian got my number yesterday so he is going to text me tonight to talk. Actually, that's how I found out you died, the Sunday after you died Alfred told me.”

J: “Hold up I died on a Monday… did B and Dick really not tell you at all?”

M: “Well I did tell you they cut contact with me. Are you gonna head back to Gotham?”

J: “Ya, I’m gonna properly rejoin society that way I can get my own apartment and stuff.”

“Hold up,” Marinette says as she digs around her bag for a few moments before pulling out a men’s leather jacket.

J: “Pix, what the h*ll! Why do you have a leather jacket that is obviously not your size?”

M: “I made it for fun. I had used a mix between Dad and Dick’s sizes cause I figured I could sell it on my website.”

“Wow, this fits perfect Pixie!” Jason says after trying it on. “ So your MW? Cool.”

M: “Ya, and now it’s yours! Damian has a bag from me as well so if he asks where you got it just tell him your mutual friend from Paris made it.”

J: “No prob. Can you not tell Alfred about me. I want to surprise him!”

M: “Don’t worry I won’t. *looks at the phone, has panic* I gotta go, Jay! I have ten minutes to get to class!”

“Here,” Jason says as he hands her a helmet he had resting on the motorcycle next to him she had just now noticed. “I'll drive you there on my way out of town.”

“Ok, but first, write your number on my arm so I can talk to you.” She says as she hands him a pen from her bag.

J: “Done. Now hang on.”

And with that, they zoom off to the school. When Marinette got home that day she received a text from Damian complaining about attending normal school with “peasants and gold diggers with the IQs of celery sticks.” She quickly reassured him it would get better as long as he handles it properly. She also tells him she met a special person, not giving away too many details, only saying she gave him an MW jacket to show Damian she trusts him. After she starts on a commission for Tim, that she will send for Christmas. After she finished that she finally went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda love the idea of Mari being really calm and patient with Dami while being a sarcastic badass with Jason. IDK what her relation ship with the rest are gonna go, but I love her dynamic with everyone. I love the idea that a MW original is a way of saying Mari trusts and values you in side Wayne Manor. Just imagine everyone but Bruce and Dick wearing theres while they are just confused?
> 
> Some one should take my computer away from me at this point. 3 chapters in one day and I'm guessing Ima do one more and post it tomorrow. While both chapter 3&4 are decently long, Idk if the rest will be this long.


	6. Chapter 6

A few months later… 

It was Christmas, and Wayne Manor has changed over the past few months. After Jason came back about 3 months ago, relationships gained new tensions that were surprising, to say the least. Both Jason and Damian are ridged whenever they talk with Bruce or Dick, not that they talk more than necessary. And every night Tim can see them talking to each other and texting some mysterious person, and when he asks who it is, they simply tell him that she will reach out to him. He had also noticed that Jason and Damian had items from his favorite designer MW. How they got them was a mystery to him, as MW was known for only taking commissions that she knew, whether it be personally or if a client vouches for them. So when he went to his room that night, he did not expect a gift box to be sitting on his bed, which he rarely sleeps on, and a letter. Normally he would be cautious when seeing a random box that he was not informed of, but seeing Alfred put a cup of warm sleep tea with a note saying to go to bed after he opened the box, clued him into the fact that Alfred knew about this box and deemed it safe. 

After sitting down next to it, he opened the letter first, and it read: “Dear Tim Drake, Hello! My name is Marinette Wayne, and if you need validation on what I write in this letter, or if I am a real person you may ask Alfred, as he has a copy of my birth certificate. You may also ask Jason or Damian, they contact me regularly. You may know me as MW, or as Jason, Damian, and Alfred’s mutual friends from Paris. I am the daughter of Bruce/Batman, though I am estranged from both him and Dick. When I was younger I used to visit the manor ever… (I’m sorry, but I am not writing this for the third time.) … And that is why I am in Paris. I know you're a great detective so I’m guessing you have noticed Damian’s bag and Jason’s leather jacket. Both of which I made and had gifted to them as a sign I trusted them and they could trust anyone in the manor to talk to about me. I am gifting you a leather bracelet and a blanket I made you, cause I heard you, like me, run on pure coffee. The reason I’m giving you 2 items is that the blanket will most likely stay in your room at the manor, and I wanted to give you something you could wear around. Alfred also has items I’ve made him but he is receiving a new tie and tie clip this Christmas. I would love to get to know my adopted brother better so I attached the number to my burner phone Alfred gave me. You can contact me at your own pace, all I ask is that you don’t inform Bruce or Dick, because they hurt me when they abandoned me and I would like them to come to their own senses. If you have any more questions you can ask one of the 3 at the manor, or text me. Merry Christmas - Marinette”

Tim opened the gift, and inside he found a black braided leather bracelet that was stylish, while still maintaining professionalism. Said bracelet was sitting on a soft blanket, about the size of a twin bed, made of the softest material he had ever felt. He looked for the MW on both the blanket and bracelet, finding it engraved on the bracelet by the clasp, and sewn next to his name, by the seam. He took his new bracelet and put it on, then taking his new, and honestly favorite, blanket he wrapped it around himself like a hood/cape and trudged his way to the living room, where he found his family sitting on the couches around the fireplace. When Jason and Damian saw his blanket and bracelet, their eyes lit up and they made eye contact with each other before going back to what they were doing, but other than that they didn’t make any other visual reaction. When Dick asked where he got it he simply responded with “my new favorite person sent it to me.” and refused to answer any more on the matter. Later when Alfred came in to announce it was time for bed, he was sporting a dark blue-black tie, and a silver tie clip with the initials MW. When Tim returned to his room, he started to text Marinette. Due to the time difference, it was in the early morning for her, and she had just finished her training. They talked for about an hour, Tim started calling Marinette “Mari”, they were very close to each other. Tim resolved to talk to her more in the morning, but for now, he fell asleep curled in his blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This weekend (fri-mon) will be a bit busy, but I'm hoping to post at least once, hopefully more. I need your guy's opinion! Should I make Dick less of an a-hole (give him a good-ish reason he stopped communicating) or should I give him a bad reason. Next chapter will be either Cass's chapter or a Paris/Lila situation. Love ya'll and have good weekend!


	7. Chapter 7

A few months later… (like 6)

“Call Alfred immediately”- Jason  
“We are all waiting with Alfred for your call.”- Damian  
“I’m so sorry” - Tim

That was what Marinette awoke to a week before her birthday, sending her anxiety spiking. When she finally called Alfred she was dreading the news to come. 

A: “My Little Star I regret to inform you that another member has joined the family.”

M: “That’s not that big a deal what is so bad..?”

A: “... It’s a girl… 

M: “Oh. Okay, guess it was just me.”

When Alfred and the boys heard her, (it's on speakerphone) it was devastating. Their favorite sibling was rejected by her father and replaced.

M: “Could you tell me about her?

A: “Of course Marinette.’

After talking about her new sister, Marinette learned a lot about her, but she still wanted to meet her. Her name was Cassandra Cain, and she was Lady Shiva’s daughter. She barely spoke, preferring to use ASL.(sign language) After reassuring her family that she was fine, she hung up the phone and started thinking of a way to connect with Cass.

After Marinette hung up the phone, Alfred corralled the boys into the living room where Bruce had left Dick and Cass watching tv. When Dick saw his brothers walking in he turned off the tv and decided to try and get everyone to bond.

D = Damian d= Dick

d: “So who were you guys talking to?”  
T: “It was a close friend of ours in Paris. She's the one who we text all the time.”

d: “I used to have a sister who had moved to Paris, I used to call her sunshine. I loved her so much, but a few months after she moved there, I got kinda busy. I still made sure to text her, but it wasn’t as much as I wanted. Then I lost my phone and had to get a new number, but when I asked Bruce if he could give me her number for my new phone, he told me she had told him she was very busy and asked if he would limit our family’s interactions with her to the bare minimum. It devastated me, but when I was going to ask Jason about it and see if I could maybe get her number from you, so I could try and work things out, you were taken by the Joker. I tried to get her contact info after your death, but Alfred was always busy with Bruce, and I couldn't get it before Tim had joined us. I always think I should use the Batcomputer to search her up, but she probably is better off without me in her life.”

While hearing this, Jason was gobsmacked. Dick hadn’t abandoned Pixie but had been tricked by Bruce, leaving both of them heartbroken and lonely. And left to grieve his death ALONE! Tim was baffled, trying to figure out why Bruce would do something like that. Damian was furious! How dare his older sister be abandoned by their father, and Dick was left in the dark about it. Cass, this entire time, was more intrigued by her new-found sister. She sensed deep anguish and affection when Dick spoke of this “sunshine” and wondered why the rest of the boys reacted in such potent ways. Marinette received a text message from Alfred, who was listening for the hallway and disappointed at Bruce, “Watch the living room security footage from when we ended our call till now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that long but here is Mari being informed of Cass and some reasoning behind Dick! Next chap will have Cass and Mari meeting, some guilty-ness, and Lila will be mentioned.
> 
> Btw, my posting will probably not be too consistent (everyday) and will start being when ever a chapter is finished, which could mean multiple some days, while none for a couple. I will post at least once a week, but a close relative died today, so I will have things to attend. I will continue to try and write for ya'll! (Also thanks for all the feedback for this and the next chapter!!!!)


	8. Chapter 8

A few more months later…. (at this point she is 15)

After hearing what had happened with Dick, Marinette had resolved to give him a chance to be a part of her life. Recently Lila Rossi, a conniving liar who hated her, started increasing her campaign against Marinette. She had promised to take everything away from her, but unfortunately for Lila, Marinette was never that fond of her classmates. The only ones that had earned her affection were coincidentally the same ones who didn’t believe Lila’s lies. Chloe, Marinette's best friend who knew of her past and had similar issues with her own mother, Nino, her first Parisian friend who after breaking-up with Alya apologized to Marinette, Kagami, her friend who attends a different school, but they hang out daily, and finally, Luka, who is the grade above, but like Kagami, hangs out with the group daily. Luka and Kagami had started dating about a year ago, and just recently Chloe and Nino had been spending more time together, though both deny their feelings for each other with blushes brighter than Marinette’s suit. Each member of the group was a permanent holder and they knew about each other's identities. They knew Marinette had a family in Gotham, but respected that she was private about it. Recently Lila and Adrien have started dating, at his father’s request and to make Marinette jealous, which has caused the friend group to be even more isolated. She never had a crush on him, but Alya had decided Marinette did, and she did nothing to stop her, as she saw this as a good reason to avoid him.

At Wayne Manor…. 

Nothing had truly changed after Cass had arrived, though at Marinette’s request everyone treated Dick better and bonded more with him. When Cass snuck into the kitchen around 1:42 after patrol for a light snack, she was greeted by a box of Q-tips with her name sharpied on it. To say she was intrigued would be an understatement, but living with the stupid boys the batfam possesses has made her cautious for pranks. After assessing it for traps or pranks, and deeming it clean, Cass grabbed her snack and brought the box to her room. She opened it and was greeted by a letter.

“Dear Newest Sister,

Welcome to the most chaotic and problematic family ever! We do have some great moments though. If you haven’t guessed yet, my name is Marinette Wayne, your younger (by a couple of months) sister! I have reconnected with Jason, Tim, and Damian, and after talking with you I will be trying to talk to Dick. I know you have already heard of my story (the boys and Grandpa Alfie keep me informed) and I wanted you to know that I want to have a relationship with you. I also know that you probably feel guilty, so I wanted to tell you that in no way do I blame you for my place with my family. I’m actually very excited to have a girl in the family to talk to! I do know of your history and I have faith you have noticed the certain items that each of our family members that have a relationship with me have certain items they treasure. The truth is I own a famous business called MW and I create items and clothes. For Damian, a messenger bag, for Jason, a leather jacket, for Alfred, a tie and clip, and finally for Tim, a bracelet and blanket. For you, I have made an anklet made of embroidery thread and a charm with MW on it, as well as an MW hair clip. This way you can always have one on no matter if you're going to an event or at home. I’ve also attached my number so we can further talk. If you want, I know sign language and we can video chat, cause I know you may feel more comfortable seeing my expressions and body language. I can’t wait to talk to you.

Love,   
Marinette Wayne.”

To say they video called all night would be an understatement, as Alfred found Cass and Marinette asleep while the call was still connected. Luckily it was Saturday and had called Sabine to inform her that Marinette would be sleeping through the afternoon. When the boys (minus Dick) had seen the hair clip and anklet they were overjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not dead... just have no inspiration. I am still going to write It may be slower. I am not even going to try and pretend like I know when the next chapter will come out. I am so sorry for not updating for a month though. Here is Cass's chapter!!! I figured that her items would be more hidden in plain sight, and that she would want to see Mari when interacting with her, just cause of her history. I love seeing y'all's comments and ideas, cause tbh the only reason I actually got this chapter out was I saw the emails about Kudos and I wanted you all to not be to disappointed! Hope y'all have a wonderful and cheery Thanksgiving! (I already know mine will be filled with family drama, screaming, and crying) And I hope you all are same I'm so thankful for everyone who let me share my ideas!!!


End file.
